


Bite Me

by Vociferous_Chaos



Series: One-Shots and Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Phoenix Rising, my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vociferous_Chaos/pseuds/Vociferous_Chaos
Summary: Asher is annoyed with his boyfriend
Relationships: Damien/Asher
Series: One-Shots and Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bite Me

Asher was like a cat. There were many things that brought this conclusion, but the most noteworthy were he got stuck in odd places, he was absolutely unmanageable, and he would stare you dead in the eye as he did something he knew would piss you off. 

He loved Damien, he really did, and he’d do absolutely anything for his boyfriend, but Ash was annoyed with him because his meetings had been running later. Ash just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, but no, he was the second in command of the alliance and had responsibilities. 

Asher huffed as he sat on the kitchen island, waiting for Damien to come in. When he did, Asher made a point to turn his back to him. “Love, I know you’re upset with me, but please don’t ignore me,” Damien said, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and placing it on the island before turning to go the fridge. He paused though when he heard the distinct sound of something clattering against the ground and he turned around to see his cup rolling around.

“I get it, you’re upset.” Damien kneeled down and grabbed the cup before putting it back on the counter. Asher looked Damien directly in the eyes and slapped the cup off the counter.

“Bite me.”


End file.
